Back
by deahikari
Summary: Pernahkah kalian merasa penantian kalian sia-sia? Pernahkah kalian merasa bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan waktu demi menunggu seseorang? — Sebuah sekuel dari 'LINE'. SasuSaku — oneshoot


"…_back…"_

.

.

a SasuSaku fanfiction

.

.

a sequel from **LINE**

.

.

**B A C K**

**by deahikari**

.

.

_Disclaimer: Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
>ps: sebelum membaca fic ini, diharapkan readers membaca fic saya yang berjudul <em>_**LINE**__. Terimakasih :)_

Stasiun Shibuya masih ramai seperti biasanya. Helai demi helai bunga Sakura bertebaran di sepanjang trotoar stasiun ini. Musim semi masih belum berakhir di Jepang. Entah sudah berapa musim semi yang aku lewatkan sendirian beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Usiaku saat ini sudah 25 tahun—yang berarti sudah delapan tahun—delapan musim semi yang aku habiskan untuk menantinya—menagih janji yang ia kaitkan padaku dulu. Dan herannya, aku masih dengan sabar menunggunya untuk kembali—pulang ke kota yang tidak pernah tidur ini.

Bicara soal perkotaan, pasti tak lepas dari orang-orang di dalamnya—termasuk orang-orang di sekitarku.

Kata orang, aku benar-benar pendiam dan tertutup—seakan tidak ingin membuka pintu hatiku kepada siapapun. Bukannya sombong, selama delapan tahun semenjak aku lulus dari SMA, entah sudah berapa lelaki yang aku abaikan—baik pada waktu kuliah hingga masa kerjaku sekarang ini.

Kata orang, aku ini setia. Karena, setiap kali aku ditanyai, _"Kenapa kau menolak si A?"_ atau _"Kenapa belum tertarik mencari kekasih?"_ aku pasti menjawab, _"Maaf, aku sedang menunggu seseorang—orang yang sangat berharga untukku."_ Lalu aku berkata _"maaf"_ lagi. Berkali-kali. Dan entah mengapa mereka seakan mengerti, lalu memberi cap padaku sebagai gadis pendiam yang setia.

Kata orang, aku ini bodoh. Bodoh karena masih sabar menanti orang yang sudah delapan tahun tidak pulang, tidak memberi kabar padamu. Bodoh karena seakan tidak memberi kesempatan bagi orang lain untuk mendekatimu. Bodoh karena masih percaya pada cinta pertama semasa sekolahmu akan kembali.

Nah, menurut kalian, aku termasuk tipe yang mana? Tertutup seperti pintu masuk kereta yang susah dibuka, atau setia seperti rel yang rela terus-terusan diinjak oleh roda-roda besi kereta? Atau malah—bodoh seperti palang kereta yang tak pernah menyadari sudah berapa banyak kereta yang ia lewatkan selama ini?

.

.

.

Angin manis musim semi menyapa wajahku. Aku baru saja sampai di Stasiun Shibuya, menanti kereta yang akan mengantarkanku menuju tempat kerjaku di salah satu perusahaan multinasional di pusat kota. Kalau boleh jujur, aku cukup mudah mencari pekerjaan dengan penghasilan tinggi. Tapi apa gunanya penghasilan tinggi kalau kau tidak bahagia?

Aku bahagia, kok. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku cukup bahagia. Hidupku hampir lengkap, hanya saja tidak ada orang yang bisa aku ajak berbagi kebahagiaan denganku.

Ah, keretaku sudah tiba. Pintu kereta mulai diserbu oleh karyawan-karyawan lain sepertiku. Aku pun berbaur menjadi satu bersama mereka. Udara menyenangkan musim semi yang tadinya aku rasakan, kini hilang ditelan oleh gumpalan manusia di dalam sini.

.

.

_Zebra cross_ di hadapanku juga sama ramainya seperti di kereta tadi. Banyak orang yang mengantri untuk menyebrang, mengejar apa yang berada di depannya. Aku pun berjalan mengikuti mereka yang tengah menyebrangi jalanan kota Tokyo yang sibuk. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ketika orang-orang menyebrang, mereka menyongsong target yang berada di seberangnya—di depannya—masa depannya. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Target yang aku inginkan, rupanya masih berada di masa lalu. Walaupun aku berjalan ke depan, aku tak bisa berhenti menengok ke belakang—menanti keajaiban yang kuharapkan.

"Kau punya mata tidak? Lihat-lihat kalau jalan!"

Ah, rupanya aku hampir tertabrak gara-gara melamun tadi. Setelah meminta maaf, aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku ke tempat kerja.

.

"Ohayou, Haruno-san! A, kau terlihat letih. Kenapa?" Sasori-san menyambutku di kantor. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menjelaskan kalau tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan dariku. Kehidupan pekerjaan pun dimulai, dan berjalan seperti biasa. Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku mulai jenuh dengan kehidupan yang seperti ini. Jenuh. Sangat jenuh. Orang-orang hanya bekerja menjalankan pekerjaannya, berlalu-lalang, lalu pulang, dan esoknya kembali menjalani rutinitas yang sama.

Dan, _dear readers_, aku beri kalian sebuah rahasia. Ketika aku sudah mencapai titik jenuhku, aku akan pergi mengunjungi kelas 12 F-ku—kelas yang berada di lantai dua SMAku dulu.

.

Aku hari ini memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Setelah istirahat makan siang, aku meminta izin pada atasan agar dibolehkan pulang lebih awal, dan alasanku itu didukung oleh Sasori-san yang diam-diam menguping dari bilik sebelah. Setelah berterima kasih, aku pun pergi dari tempat kerja dan segera menuju tempat favoritku. Ruangan terbaik untuk melepaskan penat. Ruangan yang menyimpan berjuta kenangan tentangnya—yang selama ini membuatku kuat dan sabar menunggunya.

Uchiha Sasuke dan kelas 12 F. Dua hal yang paling aku sukai. Dua hal yang bisa menyembuhkan luka di hatiku. Aku merindukannya.

.

.

.

Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul dua lebih lima belas. Sangat pas dengan jam pulang sekolah. Aku masih mengenakan setelan kerja—berlari kecil menuju tempat favoritku sambil menjinjing sepatu high heels yang sangat menyiksa ini.

Aku akhirnya sampai di depan kelasku dulu. Dengan tidak sabar, aku segera membuka pintu kelas. Dan, ya, pemandangan indah yang aku selalu suka itupun terpampang di depanku.

Dan ini bukanlah mimpi.

"_Tadaima, Sakura…"_

.

.

Suaranya lembut bagaikan angin musim semi yang menyejukkan hati. Suara itu—suara yang aku nantikan bertahun-tahun. Suara yang sangat aku rindukan. Suara yang menimbulkan percikan-percikan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira banyaknya. Suara _baritone_ khas dari dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke. Ia telah pulang. Ia telah kembali di tempat kami berdua. Di kelas ini.

"Sasuke-kun…" entah mengapa suaraku seakan tercekat. Aku seakan tak bisa berkata-kata lebih dari itu. Aku sangat bahagia. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan di hidupku hingga hari ini tiba. Musim semi ke delapan semenjak kepergiannya dari negeri antah berantah.

Air mataku tumpah saking bahagianya. Emosi ini tercampur aduk seperti batu-batu di sekitar rel kereta. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku menghampirinya, memeluknya untuk pertama kali, menumpahkan segala emosi yang tak terdefinisi ini melalui air mata yang membasahi pipiku dan kemejanya.

Ia membalas pelukanku erat sambil mengusap rambutku dan sesekali mencium keningku.

"Aku kembali untukmu, untuk musim semi, untuk kelas yang mempertemukan kita. Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Sakura_. I'm back, and I won't let you watching my back anymore. I'm back for you—for us_," katanya panjang lebar sambil mengaitkan cincin silver yang anggun di jari manisku.

Aku masih menangis. Bahagia, terharu… semuanya.

.

.

Kalian tahu, _dear readers_, aku tekankan di sini, bahwa tidak ada pengorbanan yang sia-sia. Aku benar-benar merasa semua kesabaranku—kebodohanku, terbayar secara kontan. Ini bukan mimpi, _dear readers_. Ini nyata. Ia benar-benar berada di depanku—memelukku dengan eratnya, bercampur dengan terpaan angin musim semi yang manis ini.

Orang yang kunanti di masa laluku, kini akan menjadi masa depanku. Aku akan berjalan berdampingan dengannya—di _line_ yang sama.

.

.

Di tengah senggukan tangisanku, aku berusaha keras menyambutnya, menjawab kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya,

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun…"

.

.

.

.

.

**F I N**

_**Thank you for reading!**_

**Ps: Terima kasih sudah membaca sekuel ini hingga akhir. Semoga para**_** readers**_** semuanya menikmati sekuel dari **_**LINE**_** ini. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun dari para **_**readers **_**sekalian. Salam SasuSaku! ^ ^**


End file.
